Speech interfaces have become important features in mobile devices today. Some devices have the capability to respond to speech even when the device's display is off and in some form of low power mode and potentially at some distance from the user. These requirements place significant demands on system design and performance including the need to keep the microphone in an “always listening” mode.
In other examples, the device keeps only parts of the signal chain powered up, e.g. the microphone and a digital signal processor (DSP) or central processing unit (CPU), with an algorithm for detecting a “voice trigger.” Upon recognizing a voice trigger, the rest of the system is powered up from its sleep mode to perform the desired computational task.
The above-mentioned previous approaches suffer from several disadvantages. For example, these approaches tend to utilize or waste much power. This waste of power reduces the battery life of such systems. In other examples, the system may suffer from performance issues. These and other disadvantages have resulted in some user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will be appreciated further that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those having ordinary skill in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.